Seven Nights in Paradise
by LlewellynPrince
Summary: Roy makes a deal with Dick, seven nights to prove to him that they're good together. Mwhahahaha...author falls out of chair with evil laughter.
1. Prologue

Title: Seven Nights in Paradise

* * *

Prologue: Too many sex commercials after nine for the house wife.

* * *

Roy sighed in annoyance and glanced at the clock.

Dick was overdue by three hours.

That didn't happen.

Dick was always on time.

Unless he'd gotten busy on patrol.

Roy glared at the TV, currently re-running a Trojan condom add.

Which was just what he needed to see right now.

He groaned and downed the rest of his beer.

He didn't know what was up with Dick these days, one minute he was there and fine and the next he was gone and…gone.

Hell, he didn't know what was up with _them_ these days. This weird little relationship thing they had going. Hell, Dick was practically living with him now, despite the fact that technically he wasn't part of the Outsiders at the moment.

Another condom commercial and Roy glanced at his swelling crotch.

Bad enough that Dick walked around the apartment in his underwear but Roy hadn't gotten laid in like a week, because it was damn hard to get lucky and work it in around Dick's night owl schedule.

Couldn't have him walking in in the middle of it after all.

Roy got up and tossed his empty bottle in the garbage before grabbing another out of the fridge and checking the locks. He paused at the window, looking out into the darkness before heading back to the couch.

After a few minutes of Leave It To Beaver, he realized that he bore a strange resemblance to an 80's housewife waiting for her husband.

"Oh hell!"

Roy jumped off the couch and let out a string of curses in Navajo and then paused and thanked god, in Navajo that Lian was out with Ollie and Dinah and she didn't hear any of it, and then went back to cursing.

And kept cursing for a good half an hour before he remembered Dick was over due and what he was originally pissed about.

Which started a whole new round of cursing and ended with a hole in the wall.

"Call 1-800-SEXY now and you can have the time of your life-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THESE SEX COMMERICALS!?!" Roy roared.

He hadn't gotten laid in a week goddammit! He didn't need this kind of frustration.

"Roy?"

"Huh?"

The red haired archer known now-a-days as Arsenal spun around to find Nightwing staring at him from the hallway.

"Dick! When did you get back?" _God, tell me my voice did not just crack._

"Uh, just now, is something wrong?"

"Are we married?" Roy blurted out and then froze.

Nightwing blinked, "Um, wh-what?"

_Dude, he just squeaked._ Nightwing_ squeaked! _Roy stared at him, eyes narrowed. Nightwing shifted foot to foot. "Well, I was just wondering, you know, 'cause you practically live here and I haven't got laid in a week man!"

"This is about sex?"

Now he sounded angry. Roy cursed, he didn't want him angry, he wanted him…well, naked.

Roy blinked. He did not just think that about his best friend.

That was just…you didn't go there about your best friend! Ever.

Even if you were practically an old married couple.

Hmmmm.

That had to make it an exception.

"Roy?"

"We should fuck. Regularly."

"WHAT?!"

"What?"

"Roy, are you drunk?"

"I only had seven beers."

"Right…"

"I'm not drunk Wingster, I've just realized something."

"What?"

"We're married."

"WHAT?!"

"We're totally married, vato, it makes total sense."

"What makes sense?"

And his voice kept creeping higher and higher.

"Everything!"

"I think you should sit down."

"I don't need to sit down, 'Wing. You need to listen. Last night you waited up for me, remember?"

"Yeah, but you were on patrol, I was waiting to see if you were injured or something."

"You made me dinner."

"You were hungry, and you've made me dinner before!"

"Exactly!"

"What?"

"Look Dick, we're practically dating-"

"No! Look Roy, I appreciate everything you've done for me, but we're just friends."

"I could change your mind."

"Roy…"

"Seven nights."

"What?" Dick sighed in exasperation.

"Seven nights, give me seven nights to change your mind."

"Seven nights is not going to change my mind Roy."

"I know you're attracted to me."

"How do you figure that?"

"Vato, we shower together, I know."

Dick swallowed. "That doesn't mean anything."

Roy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to act on it…ever."

"Well I am. Seven nights, that's it."

"_Roy_."

"'Common Dick, it's just a week, if I can't change your mind we'll forget it ever happened."

"I'm seeing someone."

"You're fuck buddies with someone," Roy corrected.

Dick grimaced at the harsh language. Then frowned as he realized Roy wasn't going to back off. "Alright, seven nights, nights only though, and only after nine."

_Nice try, Dickie boy_. "Fine but you have to spend at least four hours a night with me.'

Dick's frown deepened and he hesitated. Roy flashed him his best grin. "Fine."

Roy cheered, making Dick eye him wearily and finger his gauntlet.

'_Wing you ain't got no idea what you're in for!_

* * *

...diwedd...


	2. First Time

Chapter Title: "In passing, also, I would like to say that the **first time** Adam had a chance he laid the blame on a woman." —Nancy Astor (British Politician)

* * *

Sunday

* * *

Dick frowned as he stepped into the kitchen. Roy was no where to be found and tonight was the first night of 'the deal' as he had come to call it and he'd fully expected Roy to pounce as soon as the clock struck nine, but it was nine fifteen now and Roy was no where to be seen and it was making Dick nervous. 

He sighed, he never should have agreed to this deal, still wasn't sure exactly why he had, some irrational urge to see how far he and Roy could, or would go.

Bad, bad idea!

Dammit and there was no way Roy was going to let him get out of it, no way no how.

He groaned, and resting his head on the counter as he waited for the coffee. Knowing Roy this was going to be more like Seven Nights in Paradise then just Seven Nights. Dick wasn't sure he could take that. He hadn't gotten laid in a while and knowing Roy's libido and endurance it was likely to kill him.

* * *

Roy watched Dick silently from the doorway. 

The Batboy was very obviously regretting letting Roy talk him into this. Seven Nights in Paradise, Roy crowed mentally, poor Dickie boy wasn't going to be able to walk when he was through with him!

Roy barely held back a whistle of appreciation when Dick dropped his head on the counter showing off the nicely sculpted ass that was famous among the superhero community.

And it was his for seven nights! Seven! MWHAHAHA, this was going to be so much fun….speaking of fun….

"GAAAHH!" Dick jumped at least five feet in the air when two warm, big hands suddenly gripped his ass and squeezed. "Ro-Roy?! What the hell are you doing?" He spun around and Roy put his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender.

"You shouldn't bend over like that Dick, it's just too tempting for a boy like me to resist," Roy put an innocent face on but the glower on Dick's handsome face said he wasn't buying it. "Okay, okay, I just wanted to see what it felt like."

"You wanted to see what my ass felt like?!" Dick roared Roy shrugged still smiling. Dick sputtered, but couldn't think of anything to say. Leave to Roy to be honest about something like that.

Roy beamed and pressed Dick back into the counter, hands sliding back behind his friend to grip said behind and making Dick squeak when he squeezed.

"_Roy_."

"Yes?"

Dick sighed; leave it to Roy to be irrational rationally. "Well, do you at least like it?"

"I love it," Roy answered sincerely and then simply stood there kneading Dick's ass with a smile on his face.

Dick twitched, imaging the picture they made and Roy's silly smile wasn't helping things. "_Roy_…"

Roy sighed, "You're such a spoil sport." But he backed off and retaliated by grabbing Dick's hand and dragging him into the living room and then onto the couch so that Dick was lying on top of Roy. And then Roy just laid there and smiled up at him, hands resting once again on Dick's ass.

Dick twitched, this was getting ridiculous. "_Roy_…"

"You promised me seven nights, Dick," Roy said turning serious, hands tightening on Dick's ass.

"I know. What is with you and my ass?"

"I don't know I have an unhealthy obsession with it."

"Spank me and die."

"You ruin all my fun, you know that right?" Roy pouted.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Shut up and kiss me arrow breath."

"Someone's eager."

"_Roy…"_

"I love how you say my name."

Dick was not prepared.

He thought he was.

Was pretty damn sure he was ready.

Okay, he would have staked his life on the fact that he was ready.

He was not ready.

Not ready for the way Roy tongue swept through his mouth like a hurricane and the way his lips felt warm and surprisingly, ridiculously even, soft. And not ready for the way the kiss itself stopped time and sent Dick's blood roaring in his ears.

Roy had one hell of a mouth.

Dick moaned as Roy's tongue lapped at his mouth, hands squeezing his ass and at some point he was going to have to ask somebody what the big deal with his butt was.

Dick gripped Roy's shoulders and felt Roy nudge his legs apart. He let them fall open, shifting so he was straddling Roy's thighs, pressing their crotches together and sighing at the sensation.

Roy was fully hard, Dick semi, but it still felt damn good to rub against a hard body. And after a moment they settled into a nice rhythm.

Roy was slightly miffed that Dick was only semi erect, the other man seemed quite happy with the situation if the sounds he was making were any indication.

Well, he'd be damned if Dick was going to get to hold this over his head. Sliding one hand around he popped the button on Dick's jeans and undid the zipper, Dick didn't seem to notice until he slid his hand inside his boxers and gripped. Hard.

Dick reared up, head through back, back arched and eyes rolling back in his head as he screamed. "AHHH! ROY! You-nngg, ha…" Dick panted softly as Roy started stroking and squeezing, sliding his other hand into the back of his jeans and boxers and getting a firm grip on one firm cheek, pressing two fingers into the cleft.

Dick rocked forward into Roy's hand and ended up backing into the other, though he didn't really seem to mind, if the way his face was twisted in an expression of pleasure was any indication.

"Ahhhh, mmmm, Roy…" Dick pressed down, eyes fluttering open to look down at Roy.

He found the other man watching him intently, eyes lidded and hazy. "Roy?...Why…uhuh…"

"Its fine," Roy murmured, "You're fine keep going, I like watching."

Dick stayed focused on him for another minute, hesitating, before giving up and letting his body move and Roy was suddenly reminded of the snake charmers he'd seen in India in the way Dick moved back and forth, rocking.

God, it was hot.

Dick's eyes fluttered, mouth falling open, body undulating over Roy.

He mewed suddenly, alerting Roy to the sudden change in the other man, Dick was becoming more aroused.

Roy smirked, finally.

"Hey, Dick, why don't we take this to the bedroom?"

"Hmm, okay," Dick was breathless but still capable of speech and Roy frowned, well he wouldn't be capable of speech much longer.

The next thing Dick knew he was flat on his back in the middle of Roy's bed, legs spread, and body begging.

"Roy…." And that came out a hell of a lot more vulnerable then he'd intended.

"Dick…" returned just as breathless, but his hands were moving, sliding up and down; fingers brushing into place Dick hadn't had touched in a long time and made him moan happily.

"Roy, mmmm…."

Roy smirked; it felt nice to hear someone say his name like that; even better because it was Dick saying his name like that. Roy sighed happily and went to work, systematically removing Dick's cloths and control and _well_.

It took longer then expected Dick was stubborn and experienced; he wasn't some blushing virgin as nice as that would have been. Maybe he could talk him into some role play…

He captured Dick's mouth in a kiss, forcing his tongue in with a bit more power then necessary, making Dick gasp into his mouth and his back arch slightly. So Dickie boy liked a little force hmmm, well Roy could live with that. Definitely. Roy groaned when Dick moaned again arching up more this time and pressing himself against Roy in all the right places.

Roy broke the kiss when they both needed to breath, well, he did. He wasn't sure about Dick; Bats were well, they sure as hell weren't normal. They were weird and Roy wouldn't put it past Dick to have some weird skill to do with kissing and not having to breathe.

Hmmmm…. Intriguing train of thought; he'd have to follow up on it…

…at some other time. Right now he was busy, yes, busy, very, very busy. Mmmmm.

"God Dick! That's good."

"Hmmm," the boy wonder smirked around Roy's cock.

And that looked way hotter then Roy had ever thought possible and then hotter.

Dick had obviously done this before.

Which meant Roy was going to have to kill someone or out do them, once he found out who they were of course.

Killing them would be easiest.

And safer in the long run.

But he didn't kill so there went that idea.

Damn.

Oh god.

Roy was beginning to see why people adored Dick's almost as much as his ass as his back arched under his friend's talented mouth.

"Dick, Dick, c'mer," he pulled Dick up by his shoulders and caught his mouth in a deep kiss while he rolled them over so he was on top and pressing Dick down into the mattress.

Dick moaned in a very happy way and Roy stripped both of them out of their cloths and went to work licking every part of Dick he could get too.

"Roy, Roy, please…" his partner's breathy voice only made Roy harder, something that until it had happened Roy wasn't sure was possible.

"Dick, fuck, no blow job tonight okay, promise tomorrow," he fumbled for the lube he'd placed under the pillow, slicking his fingers and spreading Dick's legs.

They fell open easily and Roy paused for a moment to just look and god he would never forget the image of Dick spread eagle on his bed, face flushed, and gazing at Roy with lust glazed eyes.

He was going to remember this for the rest of his life.

"Roy," Dick was urging him on, completely lost to rational thought and Roy to a great amount of pride in that as he laid back down, bracing himself on one elbow and sliding his other hand between Dick's legs.

Dick's name whispered over his lips was the last warning Dick got before Roy pressed two fingers into the knuckle in one stroke and Dick arched off the bed screaming at the sudden and painful intrusion. He felt Roy freeze, a soothing voice washed over him as his body adjusted to the intrusion, muscles stretching. A moment later Roy slowly slid his fingers out and Dick felt a small prick of loose bit at him and he whimpered in response.

Roy slid his fingers back, savoring the heat and barely holding back his own orgasm as he imagined that heat around his cock. Thankfully Dick didn't take as much stretching as he'd anticipated; something else he was going to have to look into…later and he slicked his cock, pressing the tip against Dick's hole. The other man gasped in response and pressed back against him.

"Ready, aim, fire!"

"Roy, you bast-AHHHHH!" Dick cut off mid-sentence with a high pitched cry as Roy pushed in to the hilt.

Dick's toes curled and his fingers clutched the sheets, his body adjusting to the huge, well it seemed huge, intrusion.

Roy paused, holding deathly still and waiting for what seemed like an eternity before Dick pushed back against him in an attempt to make him move. He slid out slowly and pushed back in, and the almost squishy sounds shouldn't have been that hot, but they were. And Roy quickly repeated the movement watching Dick's face scrunch up in ecstasy.

Dick gasped, fall open in a permanent moan and felt his muscles bunch and twist. His blood burned in his veins and his heart pounded in his ears and it was soooo good he felt like crying. He dug his finger nails into Roy's back, heedless of the harm they might be doing. God, Roy felt so damn good inside him, full and stretching and almost tearing him in half and it felt soooo good, god!

Hot and tight were about the only words running through Roy's head at the moment, that how it felt to be buried in Dick exactly. He changed the angle of his thrust slightly and Dick's entire body jumped off the bed in surprise as he hit the other man's prostate and Roy gave a guttural groan as Dick tightened around him, squeezing. And, shit, he was going to come already and so was Dick from the looks of it.

"Huh," one thrust, "Ha," second thrust, "Ha," third thrust, "AHHHHH!!!!!" Orgasm.

Dick's back bowed, his head fell back and his mouth froze in a scream that never seemed to end as his vision whited out.

Roy arched above him with a guttural groan that made Dick's orgasm double and a final thrust that ensured Dick wouldn't be walking anywhere for a while.

By the time Dick came back to Earth Roy was sprawled on top of him, his weight warm and familiar despite the fact that they'd never been in this position before. At the moment though he was too tired to try and think of something to say and so was Roy if the light snores were any sign.

* * *

...diwedd...


	3. Tu Cefn

Chapter two : Tu Cefn

* * *

Dick groaned, hands fisting in the sheets.

Their second night and Roy had suggested a different position, pushing Dick down onto the bed on his stomach and spreading his cheeks before intimately introducing Dick to his tongue.

Right now it was slipping in and out of Dick with scary precision and god how the hell long was Roy's tongue?

"Oh god!" Dick moaned, trying to spread his legs farther which wasn't possible unless he wanted to dislocated his hips, but that didn't mean he didn't try.

Roy's tongue was stretching him intimately, pressing against his walls, his breath hot against Dick's skin. Dick pulled at the sheets, trying to get some friction on his aching cock, but Roy had his legs pinned.

"Roy!"

"Hmmm?" The other man hmmmed against his ass and Dick squirmed some more.

"Roy! Please!" Dick eyes burned as sweat dripped down and he dropped his head down on the pillow, breath coming in ragged, shaky pants.

Roy smirked against Dick's ass and bit down on one smooth globe.

"HEY!" Dick yelped, body bucking.

"Don't worry babe, I won't spank you."

"_Roy_…AHHHHH!" Dick screamed as Roy slid in, hitting his prostate and then just resting there, the head of his cock resting against Dick's prostate, pressing and making Dick squirm. The sudden move combined with the sting of the bite gave a sensation Dick had never felt before but that wasn't altogether bad.

He was way too full, stretching and Roy's cock was pressing against him, unmoving and the constant pressure was almost uncomfortable and good, the constant waves of pleasure almost felt like ants in his limbs, making him want to move, run, do something! Just move.

"Roy! Move!" Dick begged, voice cracking and Roy acquiesced, pumping his hips in short hard strokes.

Dick dropped his head back onto the pillow as his muscles gave out, his body going limp as Roy continued.

Moving was overrated anyway.

He sighed into the pillow case, "Ah, ah, ah, ah," with every thrust, the force of Roy's thrust moving his entire body against the sheets, the friction was amazing and not enough at the same time, he tried moving his hips, but the force of Roy's thrusts left him completely immobile against the bed.

At this point though, he didn't mind.

As long as Roy kept moving, Dick was content to let him do all the work.

"God, Dick, you're, ung, tight," Roy grunted into Dick's ear.

"Not, AH, my fault, mmmm, you're the one who, oh, spent like an hour, ur, down there," Dick returned.

"Ha," Roy smirked, skin glistening with sweat, and sped up his thrusts.

Dick let his eyes fall shut and linked his fingers through Roy's as he came.

Another hard thrust that sent him at least five inches up the bed and he felt Roy's hot cum coating his walls like a waterfall cascading over his entire body.

"Royroyroyroyroyroyroy…"

It was something, Roy discovered, to have your name chanted like a god's by someone who claimed not to believe in them.

Something amazing.

* * *

...diwedd...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 : Nef

* * *

"Oh, Dick!"

Dick frowned and narrowed his eyes as Roy's voice sang out. The archer walked into the living room, hands behind his back and Roy felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle.

"Yes?" He asked warily.

Roy beamed. "You up for something?"

"Depends, what is it?"

"You'll love it."

"What is it?"

"Ever heard of seven knots to heaven?"

"No."

"Great, let's try it."

"Try what?"

"Seven knots to heaven."

"What's seven knots to heaven?"

Roy pulled a long silk scarf with four knots tied several centimeters apart out from behind his back.

"There's only four."

"I figured it'd be better to start out small."

"_Roy…."_

"Yes?" There was that innocent smirk again.

Dick sighed, nothing had been bad since they'd started this bet, it had all been wonderful to tell the truth and Roy was having so much fun that Dick didn't really have the heart to turn him down. "How does it work?"

Roy jumped him.

"Whoa! Roy!"

"Sorry, you okay?"

"Fine, what are you doing?"

"Showing you how this works."

Dick glared, but Roy's hands went to work on his jeans and had them off before Dick could say anything.

"Commando? Nice!" Roy leered.

Dick rolled his eyes, but his heart fluttered for a moment, Roy had a strange ability to do that to him when he complimented Dick.

He still didn't know what had possessed him to go commando that morning, but he didn't regret it. Dick reached out and fingered the silk cloth.

"How does it work?"

"It goes in," Roy muttered against his neck.

Dick's eyes feel shut and he sighed in pleasure as Roy's lips worked over his neck.

Wait a second….

Dick's eyes snapped open. "Goes in where Roy?" Roy pulled back and blinked up at him owlishly. "Oh, hell no, you're putting that in my ass Arsenal."

"C'mon you said you'd try it."

"No I didn't."

"It doesn't hurt."

"Its three feet long! It won't fit."

"Only the end with the knots goes in."

"What the hell is it supposed to do?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"Elaborate," Dick growled.

Roy smirked and slid a finger into Dick, making the other man sigh and flex his hips. "Every knot is an orgasm," he slid another in and scissored them. Dick hissed, spreading his legs.

Roy watched his friends face contort in pleasure. "You'll love it. You won't be able to even think when it's over."

Dick stared at him through hooded eyes and gave a barely perceivable nod.

Roy kissed him savagely, removing his fingers and gently pressing the first knot in.

Dick hissed grimacing and shifting as the silk slid against his skin. It was soft, cool and oh god, Roy pushed the first not in and it felt…strange. Just the singular knot inside him, he rolled his hips trying to get comfortable but Roy pressed the second knot in before it could bother him.

The third and forth were in before he could react and it felt like he had a cock inside him as they pressed together.

Dick's hip bucked, jerking as his muscle's stretched.

It didn't feel all together bad, weird, uncomfortable, goooood, Roy pushed the knots in farther and they pressed against Dick's prostate. The cool silk felt different and Dick rolled his hips until Roy pinned them to the chair.

"Wait, wait, patience 'Wing. You don't have to move."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He was only slightly breathless.

Roy smirked and pulled on the silk slowly, watching Dick's eyes widen in time with the pull and then the first knot was out and Dick was coming.

Eyes rolling back in his head, body convulsing, and it was the most beautiful thing Roy had ever seen.

Dick's fingers dug into the armrests, knuckles white as black pleasure washed through him.

Roy watched his partner as the shock waves lessened and smiled as Dick's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh," Dick croaked faintly.

"Oh," Roy returned pressing a kiss on Dick's knee and giving sporadic tugs on the silk to bring out the second knot. Dick's body actually shock with each of Roy's tugs and Roy made a mental note to make sure they did this again.

As Dick's second orgasm washed over him let out a low keening cry, muscles clenching and unclenching and Roy could see the ripples under his skin.

Dick gasped; back arching against the chair, god if this was Roy's idea of fun he was never going to question him again.

His vision was beginning to fade at the edges and he was pretty sure the little white dots weren't supposed to be there.

Just as he was settling again, his vision began to clear and he saw a feral smirk on Roy's face. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach.

"_Roy…"_

Roy's grin just got wider as he yanked the last two knots out and before Dick could even open his mouth to yell his body launched off the chair, his cock exploding over his chest. The only thing Dick registered before he blacked out was fireworks exploding through out his body and fire in his blood.

Roy cursed when Dick blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 : Chwarae

* * *

Dick really didn't understand Roy's desire to see him in the old Robin suit. He'd been slightly queasy when the other man had pulled it out, and frankly he'd wondered if Roy was playing a practical joke, but no, for the first time he was serious.

Dick was just thankful that it wasn't the Batgirl suit.

Not that he was complaining.

Defiantly not.

Dick moaned as Roy's cock pressed inside and he pressed down, forcing more and more of the hard hot cock inside him. The only trade off Dick had made in return for wearing the suit was that he got to top, granted the topping he was doing hadn't been the topping he had meant….which he was going to bring up with Roy as soon as they were done.

…maybe….

Roy groaned beneath him, but kept his hands fisted in the sheets. His part of the deal.

Dick paused once Roy was fully inside him, their bodies literally joined at the hip. He took a breath and looked at Roy beneath him. Red hair spread out like a halo, eyes closed, and a goddamn grin on his face.

Dick was torn between a desire to wipe that smile off Roy's face and a love for seeing his friend so happy.

Speaking of which he needed to talk to Roy about being happy at other times when they weren't having sex as well as when they were.

Dick flexed his hips and Roy moaned. He smirked; Roy was completely at his mercy.

And enjoying it from the looks of it.

Dick rose, pushing himself up on his knees and then collapsing back down, shifting until the head of Roy's cock pressed teasingly against his prostate, the nerve center sending a tingling sensation over his entire body and Roy's too apparently as the other man shivered underneath him and boy that felt nice.

Dick rocked his hips, their bodies rocking in unison, the bed creaked under them and Dick sped up, feeling his blood light up in his veins.

Roy groaned again, fingers tightening in the sheets and he pumped his hips up as Dick pressed down.

Dick panted, grunting each time their bodies met, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing through the room and Dick leaned down and braced his hands on Roy's chest, thumbs brushing over the red head's nipples and making his own harden in response to Roy's moan.

"Ah, ha, ah, ha," Dick grunted, pumping his hips, feeling his muscles burn and he hadn't had a work out that was as good as this in years. Maybe he'd just stick to sleeping with Roy and then he'd never have to work out again. He had a feeling Roy wouldn't mind.

He grunted and rocked again and suddenly felt Roy's cock explode inside him, hot cum like a rock against his prostate out of nowhere and Dick's body bowed back as his own cock exploded in response, cum splattering over his and Roy's chests. His body shock with the shock waves of pleasure and he collapsed forward onto Roy's chest, their stomachs sticking together.

As the after shocks wore off Roy's arms wrapped around him, hands rubbing circles gently on his back, Dick sighed.

"That was…" Roy trailed off.

"Shut up, Speedy."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 : Dyfrio

* * *

Dick laughed against Roy's, their lips brushing.

The water was warm, scented, aromatherapy Roy had said, women loved it and it did wonders on stress and sore muscles. And it did, Dick hadn't been this relaxed since before he'd been Robin.

Though that might have also had something to do with the person in the tub with him.

"What happened next?"

"Olli tripped on the oil and his feet went up over his head and he slid ten feet on his ass."

"Oh god," Dick laughed, ducking under the warm water, before coming up and flipping his hair out of his eyes.

Roy's eyes were crinkled with laughter as he talked about his mentor, leaning back against the end of the large tub.

"So, any funny stories about the big bad bat?"

"Nah, you know Bruce, there have been some funny reactions too him though," Dick stretched, sliding forward at Roy's beckoning.

"Oh yeah?" Roy commented, sliding his hands over Dick's hips in circles.

"Yeah?" Dick nodded moving to straddle Roy's hips, pressing their crotches together. The warm water and close contact had them both aroused, but it was a nice, calm thing that was more relaxing then normal.

"What happened?" Roy slid a hand around Dick's cock and a finger inside him and Dick sighed.

"Well, once, he dropped down in front of this purse snatcher and the guy froze, literally just stopped and stared and then fainted dead away." Dick bit his lip as Roy stroked his cock and his prostate in gentle, almost soft movements. "Another time, he dropped in to talk to Gordon and the cop with him had a panic attack and then asked for his autograph."

Roy's laughter bellowed, his body shaking in a nice way that made Dick's shake too.

"Had a lady propose to me once after I saved her."

Dick felt a surprising twinge of jealousy. "Really?"

"Hmhmm."

Roy was looking at him with knowing grin and Dick looked away.

Roy leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on his ear lobe as he spoke, "But I turned her down, wasn't my type."

"You mean she wasn't easy," Dick snorted.

Roy batted his eye lashes innocently and pulled Dick closer, maneuvering him over his cock, and letting him slid down gently.

Dick sighed again as Roy filled him and placed his hands on Roy's shoulder, gently kneading the muscle.

They didn't move just sat there surrounded by warm scented water.

Roy kissed him, tugging lightly on his lower lip and nibbling before gently sucking Dick's tongue into his mouth.

Roy's tongue made an art of exploring Dick's mouth and Dick just 'mmmmed' and leaned on Roy, resting his knees on either side of his thighs.

They just rested there, it was nice and relaxing and Dick would have happily stayed like this for eternity. Roy's kissed were enough to bring him to the peak and Dick pressed their chest's together, nipples catching and rubbing against one another.

The water made their skin slippery and soft and good Roy's didn't just smell good he tasted good too. Dick smiled against his partner's mouth and felt Roy smile back.

Gentle rocking motions sent small cascades of water over the edge of the tub and Dick's orgasm was as gentle as Roy's hands and Dick shoved his face in the crook of Roy's neck and simply rode it out.

Roy's orgasm was almost silent, a gentle kiss on Dick's shoulder and they just sat there, Roy still buried in Dick as the water cool along with their flesh.

Dick had never felt so content before in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 : Llidio

* * *

Dick looked up from his stretches when Roy stormed into the apartment. He was soaking wet, looked pissed off, and had bandages on his hands, no blood though, so the wound wasn't that serious.

"Hey, Roy, how was-"

Dick stopped talking when Roy dropped his gear on the floor and stalked toward him.

"Roy?" His friend looked dark, like a predator.

Dick swallowed when Roy unzipped his pants. "Roy is everything okaAAYY! Roy?" Dick gave a rather unmanly cry of surprise when Roy hauled him up off the floor and pressed him against the wall, jerking his pants down with way more force then necessary. "Roy?" Dick felt panic bubble in his stomach, check pressed against the cold wall. Roy never acted like this and Dick could feel bruises that would be appearing in the next couple of days. "ROY!" Panic edged into Dick's voice as Roy pulled his boxers down, and Dick heard them tear and felt cold bandaged fingers spreading his cheeks.

Bandaged.

What the hell had happened during Roy's patrol?

"RROOOOOYYYYY?" Dick screamed as Roy slammed into him, pushing him harder against the wall and thanked god that their earlier session had loosened him so nothing tore when Roy slammed in without preamble. It still hurt like bitch though and Dick had missed any opportunity to break free, because there was no way he was trying anything with Roy buried in his ass. It hurt enough already.

"Roy? What? Uhhh!"

Roy wasted no time pulling out and slamming back in and Dick grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut and bit his lip, fingers scrabbling against the wall, chipping the paint with the force of his fingers.

Roy slammed back in again and again and after a minute the pain began to fade as Roy hit his prostate. The burn was still there and there was no way he was going to be able to sit comfortably for a while, but the pleasure blocked everything else out.

The cool air.

The raspy wallpaper.

Roy's hot body pressed against him.

The sound of the TV and city in the background.

Roy's hands were braced on the wall on either side of his head, and Dick frowned when he saw blood seeping through the bandages.

What the fuck happened on Roy's patrol?

"Roy?" Dick flinched at another hard thrust. "Roy? What happened?"

Roy grunted against his shoulder and it could have been a curse but he wasn't sure.

Dick gasped, back arching and his stomached pressed against the wall and he thanked god for every gymnastic lesson he'd ever taken.

"Roy, please! Wh- ah! Happened?"

"Who?" Roy growled.

"What?" Dick felt tears prick at his eyes as the hard thrust continued through his first orgasm. His body jerked and Roy continued pounding through it.

"Who else?"

Who else? Oh, shit did he mean?... Dick mentally cursed. Roy was talking about his previous lovers.

Which meant something had happened on his patrol to bring it up and if that was the case it wasn't brought up in a remotely good way, which explained why Roy was so pissed off at him.

It wasn't that he'd had former lovers or who they'd been; it was that he hadn't told Roy about any of them.

Only Roy would be more upset about that then not knowing Dick swung both ways.

Dick gave another chocked sob as Roy pushed him through another orgasm, placing biting kisses along his shoulder as he did. Dick titled his head and pressed a kiss to Roy's bandaged hand and letting his mouth rest there. He could taste the blood seeping through the bandage and the metallic taste was eerie. He moaned as Roy pushed his legs further apart and his jeans slid lower. Roy's other hand slid into his hair and pulled his head back until it rested on Roy's shoulder and Roy went to work on the side of his neck. Out of the corner of his eye Dick could see their reflection on the TV over a late night rerun of Barney that had come on when Dick wasn't paying attention.

Dick was pressed almost flat against the wall, Roy against him and they almost looked like they could be one person. Dick's feet lifted off the floor each time Roy thrust and he watched his own face contort in pleasure. Roy's eyes were squeezed shut as he kissed Dick's neck and a look of almost pain, ohh…

Roy tightened his grip in Roy's hair, turning him so he could kiss Dick and Dick let his mouth fall open to Roy's invading tongue. "Jericho." Dick whispered against Roy's lips.

"Who else?" Roy growled, going back to his neck and giving a particularly hard thrust.

"Gareth…before, unh, he was married."

"….Bobby."

"Who?"

"Kid, nhg, from before the titans," Dick panted and screamed as another orgasm ran through him. God and he was already getting hard again.

Roy's hand gave a tug at his hair, jerking his head.

"Tommy an-and Drake."

The grip tightened.

"And…and Gar, but we were just experimenting and it wasn't serious. That's it, I swear Roy, you know about all the others," Dick closed his eyes as his body almost seemed to bounce back between the wall and Roy, impaling him on the impossibly hard shaft.

God, if Roy didn't stop soon there was going to be serious damage and Roy himself still hadn't come yet.

"Roy," Dick moaned, Roy was fucking him raw and Dick's eyes squeezed shut, a few stray tears falling down his cheeks. Roy thrusts hadn't slackened off in the slightest but the rhythm was deteriorating.

God, let him be close.

And a thrust later and he was there, Dick screamed as his third and final orgasm rushed through him and he felt Roy's burn him from the inside out. He whimpered as Roy pulled out.

Dick's legs gave out but instead of hitting the floor he found strong arms and warm kisses and he curled into Roy, a nagging thought in the back of his mind of what the hell was happening with the two of them.

Later, as Roy watched Dick sleep, curled up like a cat next to him on the bed he cursed.

At this rate he was going to have to kill all the Teen Titans. Maybe he could get Batman to help, he had a feeling if he told him the story he'd be happy to help, actually Roy was pretty sure he could have gotten the whole Arrow and Bat family's to help him out with this.

Chapter 4 : Chwarae

Dick really didn't understand Roy's desire to see him in the old Robin suit. He'd been slightly queasy when the other man had pulled it out, and frankly he'd wondered if Roy was playing a practical joke, but no, for the first time he was serious.

Dick was just thankful that it wasn't the Batgirl suit.

Not that he was complaining.

Defiantly not.

Dick moaned as Roy's cock pressed inside and he pressed down, forcing more and more of the hard hot cock inside him. The only trade off Dick had made in return for wearing the suit was that he got to top, granted the topping he was doing hadn't been the topping he had meant….which he was going to bring up with Roy as soon as they were done.

…maybe….

Roy groaned beneath him, but kept his hands fisted in the sheets. His part of the deal.

Dick paused once Roy was fully inside him, their bodies literally joined at the hip. He took a breath and looked at Roy beneath him. Red hair spread out like a halo, eyes closed, and a goddamn grin on his face.

Dick was torn between a desire to wipe that smile off Roy's face and a love for seeing his friend so happy.

Speaking of which he needed to talk to Roy about being happy at other times when they weren't having sex as well as when they were.

Dick flexed his hips and Roy moaned. He smirked; Roy was completely at his mercy.

And enjoying it from the looks of it.

Dick rose, pushing himself up on his knees and then collapsing back down, shifting until the head of Roy's cock pressed teasingly against his prostate, the nerve center sending a tingling sensation over his entire body and Roy's too apparently as the other man shivered underneath him and boy that felt nice.

Dick rocked his hips, their bodies rocking in unison, the bed creaked under them and Dick sped up, feeling his blood light up in his veins.

Roy groaned again, fingers tightening in the sheets and he pumped his hips up as Dick pressed down.

Dick panted, grunting each time their bodies met, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing through the room and Dick leaned down and braced his hands on Roy's chest, thumbs brushing over the red head's nipples and making his own harden in response to Roy's moan.

"Ah, ha, ah, ha," Dick grunted, pumping his hips, feeling his muscles burn and he hadn't had a work out that was as good as this in years. Maybe he'd just stick to sleeping with Roy and then he'd never have to work out again. He had a feeling Roy wouldn't mind.

He grunted and rocked again and suddenly felt Roy's cock explode inside him, hot cum like a rock against his prostate out of nowhere and Dick's body bowed back as his own cock exploded in response, cum splattering over his and Roy's chests. His body shock with the shock waves of pleasure and he collapsed forward onto Roy's chest, their stomachs sticking together.

As the after shocks wore off Roy's arms wrapped around him, hands rubbing circles gently on his back, Dick sighed.

"That was…" Roy trailed off.

"Shut up, Speedy."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 : Cariad

* * *

Seven nights, one more to go and Dick had had strange feeling in his stomach all day, like a swarm of butterflies that took off every time Roy entered the room and intensified whenever he was within three feet of Dick.

Since it was the last night of the deal Dick had been persuaded to skip patrol that night and they'd spent an hour making out on the couch before finally moving to the bedroom.

Roy had been amazing, like a man obsessed and Dick was more then a little turned on by the intense look that had graced Roy's face the entire night as he looked at Dick.

When he'd finally slid home, Dick had caught him open his mouth to say something but Roy had clamped his mouth shut, buried his face in Dick's neck and set a blistering place that still hadn't let up and they were on their third round. The bed long striped of any sheets of pillows.

Dick moaned flexing his legs and raising his hips to met Roy's with each plunge.

"Roy," Dick sighed, sliding a hand into Roy's hair and stroking. Roy didn't respond just kept up his thrusts, hands braced on either side of Dick.

Dick licked his lips as a particularly hard and well aimed thrust sent his body off the bed and grunted Roy's name.

Another minute and Dick had a sudden desire to see Roy's face, he was always so expression during sex, but the other man didn't respond when he tugged on his hair.

"Roy!" Dick let an edge of panic ebb into his voice when Roy continued to ignore his pleading, completely ignoring him. "Roy, please! God, I-ngh, I love you!" It started out as a cry but ended as a whispered sob against Roy's ear and Dick didn't have to be able to see his partner's face to feel the change. "Roy?"

He hadn't meant to say that, true or not.

The archer pulled back, staring at Dick for a moment before swooping down and taking his lips in a hard kiss. Roy was saying something against his lips but Dick couldn't quite catch it. "Roy?" Dick pulled back, looking up at Roy with wide eyes.

"I love you," Roy murmured and Dick lunged up and dragged him back down, relieved for a reason he couldn't quiet figure out. Roy's arms wrapped around him, his thrusts levering deeper and opening Dick more then he'd ever though possible.

Saying I love you added a whole new dimension to things and a whole new height to the pleasure apparently.

"Roy!" Tears fell down Dick's cheeks, his fingers digging into Roy's back as his back arched, toes curling. Roy swallowed his scream when he came, hands coming up to frame Dick's face and hold him through the aftershocks. Dick sobbed as Roy collapsed on top of him.

"You're moving in," Roy grunted in Dick's ear, hot moist breath rushing over his ear.

Dick smiled, burying his nose in Roy's hair, "Okay….What are you going to tell Lian?"

"She already thinks we're married."

"Oh….WHAT?"


End file.
